Happy Birthday, Shizuo!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Hari ini Shizuo ulang tahun. Semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi bagaimana dengan si kutu? WARNING: contains with SHONEN-AI!


_**DuRaRaRa! Fanfic**_

_**DuRaRaRa! © Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC, AU (maybe), typo(s) maybe, contains with Shonen-ai!**_

* * *

><p>This is Shizuo's birthday right?<p>

"_Otanjoubi omodeto_, Shizuo."

Everybody said that, right? But… is Izaya said it?

.

Tanggal 28 Januari

.

Alarm jam weker membangunkan Shizuo. "Ng…" sambil ngumpulin nyawa, Shizuo mengambil jam wekernya.

"Jam 07.30AM hah? Masih pagi, ya." Shizuo bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia pikir tidak ada hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Hoaahhmmm…. Ngantuk. Sial." Digaruknya kepala berambut blonde nya itu, sampai tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering.

Dengan (masih) ogah-ogahan, diangkatnya teleponnya itu. "Hoahm… halo?"

"Ah… dasar Shizuo! Kau masih ditempat tidur ya kan? Cepat bangun! Cepat datang ke sini!" Tom dengan agak heboh membangunkan Shizuo.

"Iya…" tentu masih ogah-ogahan, cowok cakep itu berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Shizuo sampai ditempat Tom menunggunya.

"Oi, Tom. Aku datang. Permisi…"

"_Otanjoubi omodeto_, Shizuo!"

"E-eh? Ah… t-terima kasih." Shizuo agak kaget dengan perkataan Tom tadi. "Emang ini tanggal berapa ya?"

Dasar. Bodoh. Sekali.

"Tanggal 28 Januari! Ultahmu tau! Kau tak ingat?" Tom mengguncang badan Shizuo mengingatkan.

"Ah, eh? Ultahku? Aku tak ingat lho…" Shizuo agak sedikit bingung.

"Ahahaha. Payah. Masa tidak ingat? Ah, ya sudah. Tapi tetap, _otanjoubi omodeto_."

"_O-otanjoubi omodeto… _Shizuo-kun." Vorona dengan malu-malu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"I-iya. _Arigatou_, Vorona." Shizuo juga sedikit malu-malu.

"_Otanjoubi omodeto_! Nah, kau mau hadiah apa Shizuo-san? Kau mau hadiah Izanii? Boleh, asalkan berikan kami Kasuka-san." Mairu dengan mata berbinar-binar berharap Shizuo mau menyerahkan adiknya yang cakep itu pada si kembar ini.

"Tidak!" kata Shizuo tegas sambil berjalan pergi. "Ah, ya. Makasih, ya, Tom."

"Iya! Eh, tapi ayo kita berpesta dulu sebentar. Vorona sudah membuatkan kue, lho!"

"I-iya…"

.

Shizuo berjalan pulang setelah pesta itu. Ia berpapasan dengan Shinra.

"Ah~ hei, Shizuo! Apa kabar? Oh, ya. _Otanjoubi omodeto_~ btw, ada titipan hadiah dari Celty untukmu. Nih." Shinra memberi sebuah bungkus hadiah.

"I-iya. Terima kasih. Salam juga untuk Celty." Shizuo menerima hadiah itu.

.

Shizuo juga berpapasan dengan yang lain. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"Hei, Shizuo-san! _Otanjoubi omodeto_!" ucapan dari Kida.

"A-ah. _Otanjoubi omodeto_, Shizuo-san." Dari Mikado.

"Yo! Shizuo! _Otanjoubi omodeto_! Awali umur barumu dengan makan sushi enak. Mau?" dari Simon.

Dan lain-lain.

.

Sampai dirumah.

"Weits. Paket apa ini?"

Ada paket raksasa didepan pintu rumah Shizuo. "D-dari… Kasuka?" dilihatnya nama pengirim paketnya. 'Kasuka Heiwajima.'

Kring!

Tibaa-tiba telepon Shizuo berbunyi. Dari Kasuka. Ia menerima telepon itu.

"Ah. H-halo…"

"Ne… Shizuonii-chan. Lama tak bertemu eh? Apa hadiah dariku sampai padamu?" tanya Kasuka dari seberang telepon dengan suara lembut.

"Sampai kok. Tapi, apa aku boleh menerima hadiah ini?" tanya Shizuo agak ragu.

"Boleh dong. Kenyataannya, kau kakakku. Kau boleh menerima apapun dariku. Aku… merasa beruntung punya kakak sepertimu." Kasuka berkata sangat lembut membuat Shizuo terharu.

"Terima kasih, Kasuka!"

Telepon selesai.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaikku. Thanks God!" paket dari Kasuka itu dibawa masuk kerumahnya. Agak susah sih, tapi akhirnya masuk juga.

"Ng?" Shizuo menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, si kutu. Dia kemana ya? Dari pagi nggak muncul-muncul."

"…" Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngapain juga mikirin si kutu konyol itu? Harusnya aku melewati hari ini dengan damai!"

Hari berlalu dengan benar-benar damai.

.

"… ng?" Izaya terbangun ditempat lain. "Ada apa denganku?" ia memegang kepalanya. Panas sekali. Wajahnya merah. Ia demam. "Ah ya… Shizu-chan… dia ulang tahun kan? Ini jam berapa?"

Jam 8.00AM.

"Masih jam 8. Tenang saja, Izaya." Pikirnya. "Tunggu tanggalnya?"

Tanggal 29 Januari.

"NOO! ULTAH SHIZU-CHAN KELEWATAN SEHARII!" Izaya nangis menjerit-jerit gaje.

Brak!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Shizuo yang datang.

"Ah… Shizu-chan!" Izaya buru-buru mengambil teleponnya dan mengirim mail ke Shizuo. '_Otanjoubi omodeto_, Shizu-chan! Semoga kau cepat mati.' Itu isi mail nya.

"Katakan itu dengan mulutmu!" Shizuo menonjok pipi Izaya. "Tunggu. Pipimu… panas. Kau sakit?" Shizuo meletakkan tangannya di kening Izaya. "Kau benar-benar sakit."

"Kau juga." Kata Izaya yang merasakan tangan Shizuo yang panas. "Ah, bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu kemarin itu? Indah kan?" Izaya berkata dengan nada manja yang agak mengesalkan.

Shizuo mendadak naik darah. "YA! Hari ulang tahunku benar-benar indah! Ucapan terima kasih kudapat dari semuanya. Aku dapat hadiah dari Kasuka. Dan aku melewati hari ulang tahunku tanpa ada kutu yang menggangguku!" kata Shizuo dengan nada 'marah' sambil membuat Izaya terpojok. Oke, Izaya sudah terpojok, merapat didinding.

"Tapi…" tiba-tiba ada air mata yang menetes ke pipi lembut Izaya. "Aku… ingin mendengar, sekalipun kata-kata 'mati' darimu." Shizuo menangis tertahan.

"Shizuo…" Izaya menatap Shizuo. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan agar aku memaaf- ufht."

Hadiah dari Izaya untuk Shizuo. Sebuah ciuman hangat dari Izaya membuat Shizuo terdiam. Tapi Shizuo tak mengelak, dia menikmati ciuman panjang itu.

"_Gomen ne, Shizu-chan. Otanjoubi omodeto…"_ bisik Izaya diantara ciumannya itu.

* * *

><p><em>AN_:

Muwohohoho~ bahagianya ngebuat fic Shizaya ini~ /slap Oke, pertama, otanjoubi omodeto, Shizu-chan~ hadiah dariku adalah cintaku /woi

Nah, ini fic sengaja dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Shizuo Heiwajima. Semoga panjang umur, ya, Shizu! Dan cepet kasih undangan pernikahanmu dengan Izaya! *vending machine mendarat dirumah author*

Pengen deh ngasih hadiah buat Shizuo. Hadiahnya apa? Alice ngebayangin, hadiah yang sebenernya diinginkan Shizuo adalah cintanya Izaya #disambit jadilah ff konyol ini xD

Ehem. Idenya sih dari sebuah doujin pendek. Tapi endingnya bukan kissu disitu =w= lice buat saja jadi kissu xDD #plak plak#

Gapake lama! Nah, saya cuma butuh review! Review! Ripiuh! Ripiuh!

Arigato udah baca~

Eh, baru sadar. Genre nya saya pilih asal, jadi salah xDDD wkwkwk #plakk


End file.
